


A New Beginning:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fresh Start: A New Start: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dinner, Divorce, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), Erotic, Erotica, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Post Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers become Entangled), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decided to start fresh with his ex-wife, Cause the kids come first to them, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny decided to start fresh with his ex-wife, Cause the kids come first to them, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

It has been a week since Rachel told Danny that she was getting a divorce from Stan,& he realized that she has no one to turn to. He also was still pissed at her, for hiding Charlie's paternity from him, But, He decided to finally let it go. The Loudmouth Detective was gonna be there for her. Despite, How they ended, & how their past was shaky, She was,the mother of his children, He will always care about her.

 

He picked them up from Leeward Academy, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" Edwards, His & Rachel's kids were glad to see him. "Danno, May we have pizza ?", The Little Boy asked, as they got in the car."Yeah, Can we, Danno ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Let's see what Mommy wants, Okay ?", They nodded, & the rest of the ride was made in silence. Danny wants to make everything easier, as possible, so the kids won't suffer.

 

Meanwhile, Rachel Edwards, was busy adjusting to her new life in Hawaii, She realizes that she never had really apologized for her actions towards Danny, & she hopes that they could have a friendship from this. **"I ** _should_** appreciate him a lot more, Especially his job"** , she thought to herself, as she was doing her chores around the house. Forcthe first time, The Pretty British Woman felt like she had finally matured, & show compassion towards her ex-husband. She lets out her emotion, & then composed herself, She was ready for her kids, & Danny to come home.

 

The Kids were glad to see their mother, as soon as they got out of the camaro, "Oh, My Babies, I am so glad to see you", she kissed each of them on their cheek. "Danno said, We can go out for pizza", Grace said, as she almost was begging, "Yeah, Can we ?", The Little Boy said, as he smiled at his mother, as they all sat down for a second to relax. Rachel smiled, & said, "I think it's a great idea, Get changed, & I will get a sweater for you, Charlie", & they did just that. Danny gave his ex a wink, that said, _"It's gonna be okay"_.

 

When they got there, The Kids were playing the arcade games before, & after they had their dinner, As they were playing for a second time, Rachel made sure that the kids were out of hearing range, before she gave Danny her full attention. "Danny, I am so so sorry for all of the hell that I put you through, & I am sorry for disrespecting your job, I would like to make it up to you, Please invite Steve & your ohana for dinner, Especially Steve, Since he's gonna be part of our children's lives", The Blond was speechless.

 

Danny smiled, & said, "I accept your apology, You did what you had to do, I forgive you too, & I am sorry for my part, I will tell the others about your invitation", They continued to talk among themselves. Then, They spent time with their children, Before they went home. He kissed her on the cheek, after the kids went to sleep, He went to see his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, & filled him in. "I am glad you & Rachel worked things out, Of course, I will come to dinner", That made the loudmouth detective very happy, "Let me reward you", He gently stroke, & squeeze his cock, making the Five-O Commander moan, "Show me what you got", The Former Seal challenged him, They ended up making love for the rest of the night in their bedroom.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
